Ultimate Trouble
The Ultimate forms are creating minds of their own, and now Stan has to clear their minds, or loose them forever. Plot Ultimate Cannonbolt is rolling toward a Green Techadon. The Techadon shoots lasers, but Ultimate Cannonbolt easily dodges them. Ultimate Cannonbolt destroies the Techadon. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Way too easy. (Eyes turn red) AT LAST! FREE! Tes: Stan? You okay? Cezo: Man, if your pulling a prank I'm gonna kill ya. Tes: Uh Cezo? His eyes are red. Cezo: So? My eye is red? ARE YOU CALLING ME EVIL! HUH? Tes: Sorry. His eyes are always green! Cezo: SO IS MINE! I'M A RAINBOW! Tes: ... Ultimate Cannonbolt: I'M NOT STAN! Tes: Stan! Calm down! Ultimate Cannonbolt: NEVER! (Eyes turn green; voice changes to Stan's Human form) What am I doing? (Red eyes) I'm taking your body! Escaping the cursed Trixes! For thousands of years, I have been stuck prisoner in thousands of Omnitrixes! But now, that sample and the other Ultimates are free! (Green eyes) You have garlic breath. I can taste it. Tes: Stan! Turn back! Ultimate Cannonbolt, Green Eyes: Okay! (Slaps Omnimizer symbol, then turns back into a Omnimizer without the face plate) Cezo: Good going. Tes: I'll get him out. (Goes inside the Omnimizer.) Cezo: She's kinda cute. Ben walks through a portal. Ben: WHAT DID YOU SAY? Cezo: Sleep! (Injects sleep poison into Ben, then throws him through the portal.) We see Stan walking in a green city. Aliens are everywhere, running, walking, talking. Stan: Is this inside of the Omnimizer? He looked up. A giant symbol was there. Stan: Oh. Hmm, let's go Upgrade and get out. (Sees Upgrade.) Oh hi. (Selects Upgrade) Let's go! (Slaps dial.) Upgrade's trix symbol starts flashing green. Upgrade slaps it. It stops. Echo Echo's trix symbol starts flashing green. Echo Echo accepts this transformation, and Stan transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO! Aw man! We see Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Upgrade, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Echo Echo, and Ultimate Grey Matter. Stan: Oh poo. Ultimate Cannonbolt: Ultimate Echo Echo! Destroy that thing. Ultimate Echo Echo shoots a Sonic Wave at Echo Echo, but Echo Echo slaps the Omnimizer. Ultimate Echo Echo's trix symbol started flashing green, but he rejected the transformation, and Stan turned into Rath, who appearently accepted the transformation. Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ESCAPED ULTIMATE FORMS! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, UNLESS RATH SAYS YOU CAN! GOT THAT? Ultimate Cannonbolt tackles him, then changes him back. Stan: That's it! (Transforms) WAYBIG! Ultimate Humungousaur: Flee! He's too strong! Ultimate Cannonbolt: Yeah! Ultimate Wildmutt: What they said! Ultimate Big Chill: I like ice cream! Ultimate Grey Matter: Wait! Let's activate the Primal forms! Waybig: What are Primal Forms? Ultimate Grey Matter: They are one step up from Ultimate Forms. Waybig reverted back. Stan: Come on. We see Azmuth and the Ultimates. Azmuth was fixing the Omnimizer. Azmuth: Done. Now Ultimate forms are just like any other alien, and you and Tes are out. Ultimate Grey Matter jumps onto the Omnimizer. He enters in a code. Omnimizer: Primal forms unlocked. Stan: (Transforms) Swampfire! (Goes Ultimate) Ultimate Swampfire! (Goes Primal) Primal Swampfire! Tes: Your overpowered. Primal Swampfire: I know. THE END! Aliens Used *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Echo Echo (Selected alien was Upgrade) *Rath (Selected alien was Ultimate Echo Echo) *Waybig *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Primal Swampfire Trivia *This episode is similar to the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode; The Ultmate Sacrifice Category:Episodes